xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Desaad(Justice League Action)
Real Identity: '''Desaad '''Appearances: The Fatal Fare and Superman's Pal, Sid Sharp Powers/Skills: Engineering and Torture Voiced By: Jason J Lewis Desaad is an elite in Darkseid's inner circle. He excels in inventions and inflicting pain. After several attempts in the past, Darkseid proclaimed the glorious invasion of Earth was imminent due to the creation of the greatest Boom Tube in the history of warfare. Desaad activated a Mother Box in one of the warships and generated a massive tube. Darkseid ordered Desaad and Kanto to inform him when the conquest was over but Superman attacked the fleet as it entered the Boom Tube. He tossed Desaad into a wall then planted the Atom on the Mother Box. The fleet crashed on the Third Moon of Graxos IV. Desaad imprisoned Superman in a containment tube then used a chunk of Kryptonite to raise a field around him. Desaad used the Kryptonite field to try and torture out the solution to their inability to boom. After Space Cabbie returned with Hawkman and Swamp Thing, Desaad pulled a gun and blasted the latter. Swamp Thing was reduced to a dried out husk. Luckily, the battleship carried several tanks of water below deck. Swamp Thing reached his finger tips down to the tanks and replenished himself. He wrapped up Desaad in vines, grew huge, and turned his attention to the Parademons. At the battle's end, Swamp Thing dragged Desaad and a Parademon aboard Justice 1. At some point, Desaad gave the Joker a present - a Mother Box. After humans armed with Apokoliptian weapons robbed a bank instead of trying to destroy Superman, Darkseid tasked Desaad, Kalibak, Kanto, and Granny Goodness with succeeding. Desaad stepped forward and revealed he already located Superman in the Daily Planet on Earth. He asked for permission to dispatch a team of Parademons to retrieve him. Darkseid cleared it but warned Desaad about failing. The Parademons kidnapped Sid Sharp, a reporter wearing a Superman-esque costume, and took him to Apokolips. Darkseid was not pleased. Desaad was incensed at Sharp openly mocking the way Darkseid spoke. Darkseid came up with a plan to use Sharp as bait and ambush Superman. Kanto, Kalibak, Desaad, and Granny Goodness weakened Superman with several Kryptonite blasts. Sharp bought time for him to recover by playing elites against each other. He asked why they were letting Kanto inform Darkseid and take all the credit. Desaad agreed he had a point. Kalibak collared Kanto and brought him back. Sharp continued and shared he overhead Kanto planning to blame everyone if they failed then remembered it was Desaad who said it. Desaad claimed it was the Earthling's ploy to set them against each other but Granny didn't think he had the wit to lie. Darkseid arrived and demanded Superman. Superman recovered and punched out Darkseid, Granny, and Kanto. Desaad raised his weapon in surrender. Darkseid blasted it in a rage and fired the Omega Effect at Superman. Desaad boomed to avoid the falling debris. Sharp pointed out to Superman that Desaad's remote could get them home. Superman dove back down into the throne room, grabbed Desaad, and set him down. Desaad opened a Boom Tube to summon Parademons but Superman shoved him through and took his remote. Superman boomed himself and Sharp back to Earth just as the Omega Effect caught up and wrecked the throne room. Darkseid and the others boomed behind Desaad. Darkseid declared it was the last time he failed him but Kalibak interrupted and asked if this meant he wasn't getting a hug. Category:Veterans Category:New God Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Tacticians Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:Military Category:Male Category:Apokolips Category:DC Universe